I can't trust you Cherry
by colorful-POP
Summary: Because of her Pony got hurt. Of course Johnny is alive and P.S. If you like Cherry I don't think you'd like this, so yeah.  Only a little cursing and I hope you like and review! P.P.S. Johnny will be OOC people, sorry.
1. Ponyboy

** Disclaimer :** **I do not own the Outsiders, if I did Cherry wouldn't have been such a bitch :D**

_** Next**_

** Ponyboys PoV-**

I decided I was still going to come to school today. But everyone was so worried about me that they told Johnny to accompany me. We were nearing our lockers when we saw... Cherry. She was leaning on a locker that was one away from mine, the one in between belonged to Johnny. I felt my heart rate speed up as we got closer. I didn't realise I was staring at her until Johnny whispered in my ear.

"Man, just ignore er' Pone." I nodded and turned my head a bit to the side and looked at Johnny. In his eyes I could see anger, determination and distrust. Thinking back, I guess I should have listened to what he was trying to tell me three days ago. I don't know why I didn't, ... well that's a lie, it's because I wanted to be able to be with and trust Cherry. That sure backfired on me.

Soon enough we arrived at our lockers and Johnny dove for his, probably trying to make sure I don't get near Cherry. I did what he told me and ignored her. I made a little exchange of books with my locker and then I was ready for class. Johnny was too, he was waiting for me, his back to Cherry. I gave him a little smile as to say 'lets go'. Don't ask how he understood what I meant, we just have a real good relationship. We both slammed our lockers shut and began to walk away.

"A-are you guys ignoring me?" asked Cherry in the tiniest voice. I was about to look back at her, she sounded jenuinely hurt. But Johnny elbowed me and we kept walking. When we were around the corner, Johnny stopped us. He held on to both my shoulders and looked me stright in the eys.

"Ponyboy, do **NOT **fall for her crap!" I nodded and focused on looking at my books.

"Pony I'm serious, unless you want her to hurt you again, stay as far away from Valance as possible." He let go of me and I could tell he was waiting for me to give him at least a nod. I did so, and we started walking to our first class.

But before we could get there I felt one of the stitches on my side open up.

"Aaah!" I lifted my shirt up to get a good look at it. I saw a few girls go by and look at me, they were smiling and giggling. My face turned beat red and I smiled sheepishly.

"Pony, what's wrong?" asked Johnny. I shook my head and refocused on my wound.

"A few stitches opened up." I replied.

"Damn it Pony, you got to be careful!" Johnny looked at my side and I saw he looked semi relieved.

"Ok, at least it's a small one. It's three stitches, let's get you to the nurse."

*** A little while later***

I looked up from the little bed in the nurses office. I really like the nurse, because she doesn't care if you're a greaser or not. To her people are jut people, and I dig that. Anyways, Johnny was coming my way.

"What's up Johnnycakes?" I asked with a smile. Johnny shook his head and grinned. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Nothin' I just finished talkin' to Darry, he was saying he wanted to bring you back home-"

"Noo! I don't want toooo." I whined.

"Shut up and let me finish! God all mighty Pone!" I felt my face heat up a little. Johnny chuckled.

"I told him, you'd be fine today."

"Thanks Johnny." I heard the nurse calling to me.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you have another visitor!" She shouted from her place in the little room where she does all the paper filin' and stuff.

"O-ok," who else would be visiting me? My question was answered when I saw Cherry come in.

"Hey Ponyboy, hey Johnny." Johnny kept looking at me and refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey Pony when the nurse lets you go in about half an hour it'll be fourth period." He said it as if he was talking to a child, what's he doing?

"You know what that means?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Oh! Well, you missed your English class!" He said putting a hand over his mouth. Wow, that really is bad, I love my English class, it's my favorite thing in this school.

"Man." I said, and sucked my teeth.

"Yep, if only those stitches wouldn't of opened. Or better yet, if only a little bitch wouldn't of caused you to get them!" He yelled. Throughout his sentence he raised his voice little by little. Then he turned his body and was facing Cherry. He was glaring daggers at her. The only thing I can say is, 'if looks could kill'.

"Wait a minute, are you blaming me for this," asked Cherry, she looked appalled. Johnny shot up out of the seat he had been in.

"No, I'm blaming Santa Claus!" he shouted. Cherry was getting angry.

"It was not **my** fault." She said, in a 'matter of fact' way. Johnny literally growled and walked up to her slowly. They were about a centimeter apart, and I could tell Cherry was feeling uncomfortable. Specially because this isn't the Johnny she first met, now Johny was a good 4 inches taller than her, (I guess he grew over the summer), and he wasn't a little puppy anymore. Well not right now anyways.

"Get. Out. Cherry." His voice was even and laced with venom.

She managed to slip by him and was headed towards me. I was in a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, my poor little Pony, I'm so sorry that this happened to you! Those people were so mean." 'Those People?', those people were friends of hers. It is her fault that this happened. I began seeing red.

"Get Out!" I yelled at her. She looked suprised and she jumped.

"What?" I could see Johnny had been prepared to take her out and he was standing behind her. I looked at him and shook my head. Then I took a deep breath.

"I said to get out, and I don't want to see you,EVER. Don't come near me again." Before she could protest, I looked over at Johnny and he grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her out the door, then he slammed it shut.

"Finally came to your senses Pone?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep, she's a two-faced liar."

_** Sooo, What do you think? comment please and I want to know if this should just be a one shot or if I should add another chapter. Much love, Pidia!**_


	2. Johnny

_**Hey look, I updated!**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I do not own the Outsiders, if I did Johnny would have gotten better and continued bein his awsome self! With Dally by his side!**_

_**.**_

_**Next Day***_

_**Johnny's PoV:**_

I remember when I pushed Cherry out of the nurses office, and I won't deny that it felt good to do it. I never really trusted Cherry, I pretended I liked her and her friend

because of Ponyboy. Shoot she made my blood boil from the beginning, when I met her at the Drive-In. I mean because of her Dallas got mad at me! Dallas never really

got mad at me, but I talked back to him. I felt like shit the whole time. I didn't want to ruin his little fun but Pony was lookin' real nervous, and if I didn't say something

Pony would have. Now, I knew Dally would have hit Pony, and that he would never hit me. But why did I make that stupid decision, if Dallas would have hit Pony, either us

or the girls would have left, and that would have been fine.

When I was in the hospital dieing all I could really think was 'damn you Cherry Valance, damn you!'. It was her fault I was in there! I'm not kidding, she should have just

left me and Ponyboy alone. "Oh, why don't ya'll come over here so you can protect us", when she said that I felt like I was about to throw up. I had looked at Pony to tell

him we shouldn't, but I saw that he wanted to. So I went along with it.

I already knew that this broad was gunna have a Soc boyfriend who was going to be pissed at us and think we were pickin up his chick. Same goes for her friend, whom

just for the record, I did not find attractive. Thinking about those two chicks pisses me off. But at least now Pony understands that Cherry is not the type of person he

should try to hang around. All she does is cause him nothing but trouble and pain.

Too bad he had to get beat up because of her one more time to get that through his thick skull. I warned him about her before it happened, believe me I did. But Pony

wouldn't listen.

_**.**_

_**So yeah, I'd really appreciate some reviews and I'll try updating soon. I still have two more stories I have to update first. **_


	3. Darry

_**I know I haven't updated for a while. I've been struggling with another story of mine, but now I got all the problems worked out and I've decided to write this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! Sorry if you thought I did.**_

* * *

><p><span>Darry's PoV<span>:

I was talking to Johnny and he convinced me to actually let Ponyboy stay in school. As I hung the phone back up on it's charger I realized I should have kept insisting on him bringin' Pony home. I don't think he can handle all this.

Before, I knew I had to keep an eye on Cherry. I had a weird gut feeling about her, but I ignored it. I thought it was kinda' cute that my kid brother had a crush on a girl. A girl that didn't judge him for being a greaser and that wasn't ashamed of ever being seen hanging out with one.

Like I said "I** thought**", thought wrong! that girl was worse than the others who judged us and would rather die than have to hang with us. Because she lied about it. She was two-faced. I remember that Johnny kept telling the gang not to trust her. But everybody kept telling him, to just calm down and that she was nice. Well, everyone except Dallas, don't think he was mad because she had rejected him that day, no it's not that. It's because he too blames her for Johnny's near death experience. Those two, Johnny and Dallas, have become inseparable. I know that to Dallas Johnny is his little brother, That's why he's been telling him how to act. Johnny sure has changed. I don't mean that in a bad way, just that now he's like a smaller much nicer version of Dallas. But don't think he's gone to jail or messed around with any broads, no! Dallas would skin him alive.

Back to the day Johnny was telling us all we shouldn't trust Cherry. It had been right after Pony told the gang he was going to hang out with her the next day. The words that escaped Johnny's mouth were.

"She's a no good broad! Don't trust her Pone I got a bad feelin' bout her!"

But it seemed as if Johnny's words bounced right off of Ponyboy's thick head. Pony was so angry he tried to punch Johnny in the face. Ofcourse, Dallas stepped in then and stopped him. Then Ponyboy just stormed into his and Soda's room, but not before turning around and looking straight at Johnny and yelling out.

"You can't tell me what to do! I know you just don't want me to be happy with a girl since nobody'll ever loves you and you're gunna' be alone forever! So just shut up Cade!" Johnny was hurt and Pony slammed the bedroom door shut. Dallas was about to go get Ponyboy and I was going to stop him, but before anything happened Johnny spoke up again.

"Just leave it alone, let him go. See if I care what she does." Then he was out of the house, Dallas hot on his trail.

That was the first time I ever saw Johnny and Ponyboy have a fight. I mean they're each others rocks.

The next day Johnny didn't come over in the morning like usual. probably still a little angry at Pony, or just upset that his friend didn't believe he was trying to look out for him. Ponyboy woke up with a grin and said he and Cherry were going to hang out at the park. That if any of the gang wanted we could tag along. But it was obvious he was hoping we'd turn down the offer. When nobody picked up on it Pony smiled wide and was out the door minutes later.

2 or 3 hours after he left Johnny came to the house saying he wanted to see Pony so that they could just make up. The only ones at the house at the time were me and Soda. We told Johnny that Pony was at the park with Cherry. He shifted his weight uncomfotably and we told him we'd go too. He nodded and we were out the door.

It was me, Soda, Dallas and Johnny. We weren't prepared for what we saw when we got to the park.

Soc's and blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does this count as a cliff hanger? What ever, Cliff Hanger! Review for an update. All will be revealed soon! Was this a sucky chapter?<strong>_


	4. Dallas

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders, sorry to disappoint.**

** I decided this would be the second story I updated because it's my second favorite. Here goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's PoV<strong>-

I wouldn't consider what happened between Johnny and Ponyboy a fight. It ain't a fight til fists are bein' swung and there's cursen' and bets bein' made all around. Well, you know, that's what **I** consider a fight. But I won't say I wasn't surprised that both of em had a little ...misunderstandin'. Boy, when I saw Pony was about to hit Johnny though, I swear I almost lost it! He should be happy I only stopped him and let the brat storm away. I also won't stand here and lie to you, by tellin ya I wasn't about to pounce on the kid when he started insultin Johnny like that.

And if Darry tried to stop me, well then lets just say it'd have been like if the house was hit by a tornado. I wasn't gunna just stay there and let his kid brother trash talk mine. Yeah, I said it. I said Johnny's my kid brother, what of it? We're all we got, we might as well consider each other family. I've heard him callin' me his big brother too and when I first heard him say it I wasn't angry. I actually felt kinda good.

Anyways, back to Pony and Johnny. After Johnny left the Cade residence, with me goin right after him. We ended up at the lot. I gave him his space until eventually he calmed down a bit. Then we talked it out and he kept tellin' me I had to believe him when he said that the broad was bad news. But I didn't need any convincin' it wasn't necessary, I already hated the red head.

We both fell asleep in the lot that night after I told him he should have another talk with Ponyboy first thing in the morinin', of course he said he didn't want to and that it'd be a waste of time but eventually I got him to agree.

Me and Johnny woke up later than usual though. It was a nice, warm mornin and that's somethin we rarely get the days we sleep in the lot. So we had slept an extra hour or 2. So it was only after we were both fully awake that we headed off towards the Curtis'.

I just let Johnny go in to talk with Ponyboy by himself while I stayed out on the old porch. I waited and sat on the old rocking chair after poppin' in a cancer stick and lighten it up. Soon enough Johnny came back out, but with Darry and Soda. I asked what was up and Johnny told me they were goin' to find Pony down at the park. I gave a nod and soon enough we were all headin' out.

Let's just say that what I saw when I got there wasn't somethin I expected to see. It made my blood boil and if I felt this way I couldn't even imagine how Dar and Soda were feelin'. Those no good rich kids were gunna pay.

* * *

><p><strong> I know that most of you readers want to know what it is that happened so don't worry. I'm gunna write it in Pony's next chapter, but for now.. please review! And yeah this chapter was really all over the place.<strong>


End file.
